


Tea Cup Perils

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Supernatural Aus [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Please Read Author Notes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance opens up his dream teashop.But, he noticed how strange the town and its people seem to be...“I SAID DON’T PANIC!”“HOW CAN I NOT PANIC! YOU HAVE EARS AND TAIL! OH, MY TEACUPS, THEY’RE REAL!”“LISTEN! IT ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”“OH?! HOW IS IT SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE?!”“…. Okay it’s exactly what it looks like.”





	Tea Cup Perils

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the next one-shot I have made. I hope you all enjoy this for I had a lot of fun making it! 
> 
> So you all probably noticed the name change? I decided to change it to bring out some of my passions. Also, it isn't such a mouthful, unlike the other one. So I hope you all enjoy my new name. 
> 
> If any of you want updates on one-shots and stories. Follow me here!
> 
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups  
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups
> 
> Also, come chat with me and we can talk about Aus! If you have any questions my asks are open.

Lance loved tea.

It was something he had a passion for when he was very young. He loved the smell of the leaves and the sound of a kettle whistling. He loved the aromas that would waft into the air and the look of the liquid that poured out.

He loved the beautiful teapots and teacups his mother had owned. He admired the china ones that his grandma would only use with him.

Lance adored tea.

Which is why he decided to open up a small little tea shop. It was very tiny with only a few tables, but Lance adored everything about it. He decorated everything to have an antique look towards it. Using much of what his late grandmother gave him to use for the shop.

There were a few bookshelves in the tea shop filled with old fashion hardcover books. Ranging from all sorts of genres, but with a majority being fantasy. There was also little ornaments on the shelves that were either tea sets or even old fashion stuffed toys.

Plants could be seen growing on every corner and Lance ensured their health every day. The walls were painted a soft orange color that had paintings by local artists of the ocean. There were black and white pictures of times long past.

He had a lovely black display with all of the desserts he would make to accommodate the tea. Closer to the counter were shelves upon shelves of tea leaves and tea sets. Many being handmade by sculptors all around that gladly gave Lance the sets for a good price.

His workstation was wide for Lance to move around with ease. With a kitchen in the bake for whenever he needed to bake some more goods for the shop. Everything was renovated and made perfect for his business. Lance couldn’t have been any more proud of it.

But, he was nervous about the success of his business. The building he took was cheap and decent enough where there wasn’t much renovating he had to do. It was in a small town that preferred to have privately owned businesses than a large franchise.

In fact, every store in town was privately owned. There were no Walmarts or fast food joints to be seen anywhere in the town. It was perfect for what Lance wanted to live in, though he was nervous as there were coffee shops in the town.

Another factor he fretted over was the fact that his shop was a little out of the way. In fact, he was pretty much on the edge of town. The shop was literally next to his home and Lance couldn’t pass up the opportunity in keeping his business close to watch over.

With opening day coming up Lance hopes he didn’t make a bad decision in his placement.

“Now or never...” Lance whispered, pulling the curtains open and flipping the small wooden sign to open. It would be a lie to say Lance wasn’t disappointed to see no one waiting outside. But, he held his head high and prayed that business will pick up.

‘Just be patient.’ Lance thought, turning around in order to check over his shop once again.

As he made it behind the counter he heard the small chimes of the bells on the door ring out. Making him turn to see his first customer warily walk in with a surprised look on their features.

“Welcome to Gold Tea! How can I help you?” Lance asked, excited to have his very first customer.

It looked to be a small girl who was younger than him. Her honey brown eyes looking around the shop with disbelief and surprise as she made her way to him. There was something about her that seemed off to Lance, but it wasn’t a dangerous off feeling.

So he pushed it away to allow the timid looking girl to speak first.

“… Your new right?” she asked, her voice sounding a bit strand as she continued to look around curiously as well as cautiously. Lance didn’t mind as he met many girls that were like her.

“Yes, I just opened up today. My name is Lance and I’m the owner here.” Lance informed, getting the girl to whisper her name before she mumbled a few questions to herself. It wasn’t loud enough for Lance to hear, but he didn’t mind as she looked up at his menu.

“You have wifi here?” She asked quickly, hitching up her backpack behind her.

“Of course, the password is teapots. All lowercase.” Lance informed, wanting to coo at how adorable the girl was. She seemed like the type of person who studied and worked hard. Her large and round classes were also very adorable.

“… Can I the Mad Hatters Tea Party? With… chocolate chip muffin?” She asked, making Lance smile as he nodded his head.

He spoke the amount to the small girl who gave him the money in cash. Lance thanked the small girl and told her he would bring her order to her.

“Pidge,” she mumbled, turning around and not facing him as she made her way to the table closest to the window and to the outlet plug.

‘Like pigeon.’ Lance mused, grinning from ear to ear as he got her order ready. Lance even made sure to use the cute bird teacup he had. The cup looking like a beautiful flower with small birds painted on the sides.

Lance made sure everything was perfect before bringing them over to her. Chuckling as he saw Pidge spread out her laptop and books all over the table already. Setting the teapot and cup down on the table. Lance carefully poured the hot liquid into the cup filling the shop already with its wonderful aroma.

“Be careful,” Lance informed, handing her the tiny saucer plate with the teacup nestled on top. Sliding another small plate with the large muffin towards her. Pidge looked at Lance with surprise when she saw that there were two muffins on the plate. Making him chuckle at her adorable expression.

“You’re my first customer. This is thanks for coming in.” Lance informed, making Pidge give him a confused look before she sipped her tea.

“Whoa! This is really good.” Pidge chirped, her eyes sparkling as she continued taking small sips from the cup.

“I’m so glad. It’s very popular with a lot of old fashion book lover. I actually sell a box of teabags for this blend so if you ever like to buy some let me know.” Lance informed, watching as she devoured her first cup before taking a bite of the muffin.

It was then that Lance noticed a small ripple on the girl’s face. Something that made him blink in surprise as it happened so fast that he was left him stunned. It was almost like the small girl had… feathers.

‘Must be a trick of the light.’ Lance thought, shaking away the shock as he left the girl to her work.

Not even a few minutes later the chimes on the door echoed through the shop. And Lance looked up to see a man this time. Honestly, it almost looked like the embodiment of a cinnamon roll had walked into his shop.

“Hunk!”

“Pidge, you got drawn here too.”

“Yeah, the tea here is amazing and so is the baked goods.”

“Awesome!” the man, rightfully named Hunk, spoke. Looking really giddy as he came up to his counter. Lance would honestly need to go to the dentist with how sweet his first customers were.

“Welcome to Gold Tea! How can I help you today?” Lance asked.

“Um… Lavender Earl Grey? And may I also get two slices of the red velvet cake?” Hunk asked, so politely that Lance wanted to sob. He was counting his lucky stars that his first few customers seemed to be sweet people.

“Of course! If you like, you can sit down and I’ll bring it on over.” Lance explained, getting an excited nod from the other as he quickly paid for his food.

‘I can’t wait to tell mom and dad.’ Lance thought, happily making the new tea while he listened to the old music that played gently in the shop. Not realizing the two behind him whispering to each other in confusion as they looked towards him.

Lance prepared Hunk’s tea as carefully as he did Pidge’s. Making sure to pour as much love into his craft as he could. For his grandma and his mother would always tell him that love made everything better.

“Alright, here is your tea and here is your cake. Is there anything I can do for you?” Lance asked, watching as Hunk gingerly took the teacup in his hands. This time Lance had decided to use a beautiful cup that was waited with little dogs playing on the side.

“Aw, this is so cute and fancy!” Hunk gushed, taking a sip of the tea.

“Whoa! This is delicious!” Hunk cried, getting Pidge to wiggle in her seat.

“Right?! Not even Allura’s cafe has this good of tea!”

“To be fair she majors in more coffee and teas with milk in them,” Hunk added, making Pidge snort as she drank more of her own tea.

Lance laughed as he watched the two friends obviously bicker with each other. Snickering when Pidge threw out a few meme insults while Hunk tried to scramble from some pun ones. Again, the visage before him seems to almost… flicker.

It caused Lance to gripe onto the decorative tray in his hands. Again he thought he saw Pidge with more feathers on his her person while Hunk had an almost… sparking aura around him.

There was a part of Lance that knew there was something up this town. Many of the townspeople he encountered seem so wary of him. While others downright avoided him and very few being able to meet his eye. It was a secret fear that Lance wouldn’t do well because of the town not liking him.

But, he felt like there was something more too it.

‘Don’t be stupid.’ Lance mused, grinning when Hunk and Pidge brought him into their argument. Throwing his own jokes in that made the two burst out in laughter. Deciding to once again push down his thoughts and making the excuse that he was still jittery in finally opening his own business.

Through the day Lance had quite a few customers. All of them coming in with the same expressions as Hunk and Pidge. While some decided to sit at the shop to have their tea. The majority decided to buy a few tins and take out of his treats.

It was exciting for Lance that he was doing so well on the first day. Already planning on the next shipment he’ll get and the new customization images he’ll make on the tins he orders.

Pidge and Hunk both stayed at the shop for a long time. The two working on something that looked important and complicated as they poured over their materials. The two buying another tea and snacks as they continued their work.

When they finally did leave the two had bought a tin each of the tea they had. The two happily telling Lance that they would come to visit him soon.

It was wonderful and by the time it was an hour before closing Lance had felt both overjoyed and satisfied with his decisions. He even sent a quick message to his mother about the success and getting a few hundred text messages of congratulations from all of his family members.

‘And to think I’m basically out of the treats!’ Lance mused, grinning as he looked at the mostly empty class display. The only thing left were a few Maple Buttercream Muffins and two slices of Cherry Cream Cheese Coffee Cake.

“If I make enough I can may be considered in making cute little sandwiches.” Lance muffled, cleaning down the shop and making sure to scrub every spot clean.

Chime… chime…

“Hello! Welcome to Gold Tea!” Lance grinned, turning around only to jump at the very intimidating and also very attractive man that walked through his door.

If there was a perfect word for how the other man looked it would be enchanting. Raven black hair that would make crows weep with jealousy and beautiful fair skin. Eyes a mysterious violet color that made Lance wonder if it was the catch of the light on his eyes or if the other was wearing contacts.

Either way, they were so beautiful and looked like beautiful stars. Lance never felt like writing poetry until now and he would write novels for this man.

“HI! MY NAME IS LANCE! CAN I GET YOU SOME TEA?!” Lance shouted, wincing at how loud he spoke and becoming flustered when he also saw the other flinch.

For a moment the man didn’t say anything as he looked around his shop in confusion. His face turning adorable as his furrowed his eyes brows while his eyes sparkled in the light. Seriously, Lance felt like he was being swooned with the other even trying.

“… You have… a strange store.” The stranger informed, making Lance wince at his words.

“… It’s strange?” Lance asked, his voice sounding dejected as his shoulders slumped. Making the other become frantic as he noticed the change in behavior in the other.

“It’s a good thing! It’s a strange good! It’s a very warm place.” The other informed, looking like he was frustrated with the few words he was speaking. “I would like to buy tea and snacks!” he demanded, his beautiful skin turning a bright shade of red as he tried to save the situation.

Lance perked at the other’s words and he trotted over to his register in order to better assist his very hot and a very socially awkward customer. Though, to be fair Lance also didn’t show the best impressions with being the one who shouted first.

“What would you like? Sadly, I don’t have much of a selection in treats.” Lance informed, motioning to the glass display case.

“I’ll take all the sweets and… I don’t know much about tea.” The stranger informed, looking at the treats with a happy expression.

Again Lance felt the image in front of him shift for a moment. Almost seeing cute fluffy ears and a wagging tail on the handsome stranger’s person. But, as quickly as it came it was soon gone.

Lance was getting a little concerned that he needed glasses.

“I think you would really like Cherry Blossom Green Tea,” Lance suggested, getting a hum from the other before he nodded.

“I’ll have that then,” Keith mumbled, looking at the prices before slapping a few bills on the counter. Scurrying a way to one of the tables in the shop before slumping into the wooden seat.

‘… He’s so cute.’ Lance thought, allowing the goofy smile paint onto his face as he prepared the order.

Lance wouldn’t lie that he was extra attentive on this order. Using his fanciest teacups that had gold riming on them and even his golden utensils to eat the sweets with. Placing everything on the silver platter and carefully making his way to the other.

“I hope you enjoy,” Lance spoke, placing the tray down and placing all the items on the table.

Lance felt his heart race when the stranger picked up the teacup. His heart pounding in his ribcage as the other stared at the cup in awe before taking a tentative sip. Lance really wanted him to like his tea and sweets.

“Whoa… this is… good. Can tea be this good? Allura never made something good before neither has Shiro.” the other spoke, his eyes growing big before he took a few more sips from the hot drink.

“Oh thank god.” Lance wheezed, blushing when the hot stranger became startled at his words.

“I mean, oh thank goodness you enjoy it!” Lance laughed, sweating a bit as the other continued to stare at him.

“So… may I know the name of the stranger who enjoys my goods?” Lance asked, trying to be as suave as he could and failing when he slipped a bit. Having the other lurch forward and grab his arm to prevent him from kissing the floor.

“… Keith.” He spoke, gently letting go of Lance’s arm once he knew the other would be safe.

“Well Keith, hopefully, you find my sweets as good as you look.” Lance flirted, winking towards the other and cheering on the inside as he saw the other turn a bright tomato red. Keith quickly took the fancy fork and knife in order to get himself a piece. Soon devouring the food about moaning out in pleasure when the taste smashed into his tongue.

Lance was very happy and surprised at how fast the food was eaten. The man seemingly losing himself to the sweet and tea as he continued to chow down. His image shimmering once again before falling away to reveal the adorable pointed ears and wagging tail on his person.

….. wait a minute.

“Ah.” Lance managed to say as he stared at the other. Looking at the black ears flap up and down with joy. While the tail wagged so fast that it was almost hard to see and looked pretty much like a black blur.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, noticing Lance’s frozen state.

“You have…” Lance said, shakily bringing up his hand in order to point. Making Keith frown as he reaching up with his hand before losing all the color in his face when he touched his ears.

“Please don’t panic.” Keith pleaded.

Too late for that.

“OH, MY QUIZNKA YOU HAVE EARS!”

“I SAID DON’T PANIC!”

“HOW CAN I NOT PANIC! YOU HAVE EARS AND TAIL! OH, MY TEACUPS, THEY’RE REAL!”

“LISTEN! IT ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

“OH?! HOW IS IT SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE?!”

“…. Okay it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” Lance shouted, scrambling away from the other as Keith quickly got from his seat.

“Listen! I know that you’re the only human in town. But, let me explain.” Keith said, trying to calm Lance down as he tried to make his voice soothing and calm. Too bad the other did a terrible job and it sounded more like growls to Lance’s ears.

“What do you mean I’m the only human in town! This isn’t like one of those Japanese animes!” Lance shouted, grabbing the broom he was using to sweep the floor as a defense against the hot furry.

Oh, holy crow does this make him a furry?

Questions for later.

“Okay for one thing those animes never get it right! Neither does Supernatural!” Keith grumbled, looking insulted that Lance would even make the comparison. Which, Lance gave the benefit of the doubt that Japan does some crazy things and that Supernatural just got weird with their show.

“So would it be like Teen Wolf?”

“Actually, yeah that show is pretty accurate in somethings.”

“Huh, who would ha-AAAAAHHH! Don’t distract me!” Lance shouted, waving his broom around as he noticed the other’s arms become covered in fur until they fully turned into sharp looking claws.

Sharp looking claws that looked like they could easily ripe his poor skinny ass to shreds. Oh, Lance just noticed the very sharp canines the other seemed to have now and that the other’s pupils turned into that of an actual animal.

“Oh, sweet quiznak you’re a werewolf!” Lance screeched, making Keith raise a brow as he placed his claws on his hips.

“I thought you already figured that out,” Keith stated, making Lance scoff as he glared at the other.

  
“Sue a guy who’s learning that the things that go bu-… AAAAAAHHHHH!”

Lance realizing his own statement tried to make a break for the back of the store. If he could just get to the back then he could lock himself into the kitchen and then call the police. He would barricade himself until help comes and move as far away from this place as soon as he was safe.

He wasn’t going to end up like all those people in horror movies that stayed in their haunted house or town. Nope, he wasn’t going to end up in some basement or on someone’s menu. Didn’t matter if he had a loan on the place.

Of course, Lance took two steps forward before being tackled to the ground by a furry black mass. Making the human let out a loud scream as he fell to the floor. Though, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought as Keith seemed to have broken his fall when they slammed to the floor.

But, as soon as they were settled onto the cold surface Lance began to struggle again. Wrestling with the overwhelming strong werewolf as he tried to wiggle his way out of the other’s gripe.

“CALM DOWN!”

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! WOULD YOU BE CALM IF YOU FOUND OUT THE SUPERNATURAL WAS REAL?!”

“NO!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! IT’S LIKE FINDING OUT ALIENS ARE REAL!”

  
“THEY ARE REAL!”

“….. you did not just say that to me.”

“What do mean? There is proof that aliens exist! Files, documentaries and government cover-ups!”

“Oh my quiznak, I cannot believe you right now. Next thing you’ll tell me is that you watch the X-Files and have a cork board with the red string on it.”

“……...”

“…. You know the fear factor of this situation went from one hundred to zero.” Lance groaned, feeling zero fear to the other as he laid on the floor with a sigh.

How as this his life now?

“Hey, are you okay?” came the whines from Keith. Making him sound like a kicked puppy that did not do well on Lance’s conscious. Cause now he felt like a bad guy for being scared of him and making him feel bad.

“I’m fine… I’m okay… so all those people who came into my shop?” Lance asked, getting a nod from Keith as he gently set Lance up again on the floor.

“All supernatural,” Keith confirmed.

“In fact, my friends' Hunk and Pidge came in here early this morning. Hunk is a witch and Pidge is a harpy.” Keith explained, making Lance blink a few times before nodding his head. It would explain what he saw when he looked at the two a few times.

“But, you looked human… why?” Lance asked, but he knew it wasn’t very descriptive. But, he didn’t know how to word the question with how crazy this situation was.

“We look human because of our glamours. But, if we experience an emotional overload then our glamours can shimmer or completely cancel out.” Keith explained, scratching the back of his head as he let out a long sigh.

“But, Hunk makes some of the best charms to strengthen our glamours. But… then again this place is strange and you...” Keith mumbled, staring at Lance like he was a fascinating puzzle.

“What?” Lance asked, a little nervous with the other staring at him so intently. Especially with how close the other was too him. He could basically feel the heat of Keith as he leaned in just a little closer to look into his eyes.

“You’re really… addicting. My instants are going crazy with you.” Keith whispered, leaning forward a little more in order to capture Lance’s soft lips.

Lance gasped in surprise and felt his whole body heat up several degrees as he tasted the other’s lips. Keith tasted both sweet and spicy that enchanted Lance to kiss the other back. The other deepening the kiss once Lance accepted him and the two let out soft moans they felt each other.

“Hello, My name is Shiro and I heard a disturbance.” spoke a voice from outside the door. Making Lance yelp as he broke the kiss and scramble to his feet along with the hot werewolf. Rushing to make himself presentable as the door opened to reveal a very beautiful man and woman.

Seriously, were all the people in this town good looking?

  
“Shiro… Allura...” Keith started, wincing as the two groaned.

“Keith! Oh my goodness, he just moved here.” Allura spoke, her beautiful white hair seemingly flowing on its own that made Lance look in awe as well as jealousy. Because she probably has the best selfies with instant moving hair.

“Well, at least he calms now. Hello, my name is Shiro and this is Allura. As you know, we’re supernaturals.” Shiro introduced, placing out his one hand and allowing Lance to give it a shy shake.

“Yeah… Keith was… a big surprise.” Lance laughed, getting Shiro to chuckle along with him.

“That’s good, at least he didn’t tell you that Mothman actually does exist and that he visits the town. Even a few supernatural get inti-...”

“Nope,” Lance mumbled, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head as he started falling to the ground in a dead faint. Getting Keith to scramble as he caught the humans in his arms with Allura fretting behind him.

“SHIRO!”

“What! You usually do that to every one person you meet!”

“Shiro, you’ve killed him!”

“Oh, that is exaggerating. Shaving off a few years of his life? Maybe… I won’t deny that.”

“TAKESHI SHIROGANE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP!”

“… All I wanted was tea and I feel so attacked right now.”


End file.
